youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
No One Will Believe You
WARNING: Mature themes and swearing "No one will believe you..." the words rang out in my ears. One grabbed my arm, and he wrenched it behind my back, forcing me against the wall. The other began to jeer and scream names at me. "Please! Stop!" I screamed, but the pleas fell on deaf ears as they rammed me into the wall once again. One ripped off my shirt with their hands and left it lying there in tatters on the ground. I tried to turn round to see what was going on, but I was shoved back into the wall. My neck was threatening to snap as they rammed me even tighter into the wall. Something sore was pressed into my back, between my shoulders. Something sharp. Originally, I thought it might be a knife, but it was a pen. They scrawled something down on the skin and I screamed in pain. The boys in the changing rooms jeered, laughing at me in my pain. One of the two boys leaned down and whispered in my ear. "We are going to destroy you." I would have gulped, but if I did, I could probably break something. The blue tile wall was keeping me imprisoned as these two boys began to go to work on me. One rammed his fist so hard into my shoulder that I felt it crack, another kneed me in the lower back. I screamed once again. Why wasn't a teacher coming? Why was this happening? My friends were there and not a single one tried to help. They watched, laughing, cheering on the boys who were beating me against the wall. I felt so betrayed. I knew things were going to get worse. One of the boys grabbed my arm and dragged me across the room to the showers, throwing me in. I was only in my underwear at this point as they turned on the shower hose, soaking me. I turned round and punched one of them in the face, which was the worst thing I could do. They wiped the blood from the side of their lips and off their chin, before grabbing my wrists and pushing me back onto the wall. "Smart slut are we?" he asked me as he hit my head off the wall. I screamed again, this time calling out my teacher's name. No one came for me. The other boys began to leave the changing rooms, leaving me with two boys. I tried to rub the back of my head as I felt the sickly blood run down the back of my skull onto my neck. My wrists were in agony and I think one of them may have cracked my shoulder blade. "What the fuck do you want!" I screamed at the taller one, who looked down at me and smiled, moving closer to me. "Oh nothing much." he said with a sick smile, producing a knife from his bag. He moved it closer to my face and traced an "x" under my eye. He didn't cut into the skin, but inside I was screaming for help, even though I couldn't move. His hand worked its way down my chest and towards my underwear, which was sodden from the shower. The other boy, a smaller one, screamed at the taller one. "Just get it over with!" he yelled, causing the taller boy to rip a few slashes in my underwear. He grabbed my head and bashed it off my own leg, before he ran his hands over my boxers once again. My head pounded, my heart shuddered. "Bye bye." said the smaller one, walking away, wide eyed, probably not expecting what had happened to have happened. The taller one remained, he squatted down beside me and leaned over to my neck, whispering in my ear. "No one will believe you..." And no one did. ---- I walked out of the changing rooms, my tie perfectly straight and my shirt buttoned up to the top. I felt so dirty. So violated. Even though I had showered three times, I still felt like I was disgusting. That night when I got home, I looked in the mirror to see what was written on my back. "Raped." I choked on air.